begin again
by PoetryRebel
Summary: "The one and only," he smirks, and though coming off a little cocky, she can't read it as much else but sincere. He was tall, that was for sure, at least 6 foot, with sandy blonde hair and brunette roots. Deep, brown eyes accompanied his facial features, with a killer grin that could make any girl melt. If she were naïve, she would've fell head-over-heels right then and there.


/

She stood in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath and slipping her raven stilettos on slowly. Ally examined herself, tugging at the well-fitting red dress she had on, that flowed just at the hem of her knees.

Ethan never liked her in heels, or in red. But she did.

She tugged her headphones into her ears, switching her iPod to _Angels On The Moon _by Thriving Ivory. Walking out the door, clutch in hand, iPod in the other, she couldn't help to mouth the words as she stepped down to hail a taxi.

He never understood this song, but he couldn't understand much.

She slips the taxi driver his fare, and steps out, heels clacking across the pavement onto the small café as she made her way to the entrance. And whilst she was expecting him to be late - there he was, standing beside a table, waving in her direction. She almost backs out, but out of courtesy, she decides it wouldn't kill her to have one date.

As she's verifying that he is the Austin her friends have been telling her so much about, he slides her chair out and when she sits, pushes her in, not registering how far his kindness has reached to her. But she does, and color floods in her cheeks.

"Austin, right?" she asks, fiddling with the fork on the table.

"The one and only," he smirks, and though coming off a little cocky, she can't read it as much else but sincere. He was tall, that was for sure, at least 6 foot, with sandy blonde hair and brunette roots. Deep, brown eyes accompanied his facial features,with a killer grin that could make any girl melt. If she were naïve, she would've fell head-over-heels right then and there.

"Ally, correct? I've heard a lot about you."

She nodded gingerly. "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course," he says, reassuringly. "When they said you were accepted into MUNY - of all places, I didn't assume you to be so…"

"Awkward?" she suggested.

"Beautiful," he finishes.

She was no taller than 5 foot 6, give or take. She had hair the colour of hazelnut that swirled down at her shoulders, and big, gleaming eyes like the sun. And as he looked at her, completely in awe, he wondered what person had so foolishly allowed her to slip away, and he counted his blessing for being in this café.

She smiles bashfully and plays with a shy strand of hair as the waiter sets their drinks down, her decaf coffee and his water. He has no idea how nice it feels to be complimented like that - but she does.

"Coffee?" he asks, sipping the water refreshingly. "You like coffee?"

She stirred it slightly. "Can't have an awkward date without coffee. No pressure there."

She pressed the mug up to her lips and he chuckled.

"Aren't all first dates awkward?" he asks.

"Well, my other first date was at an Arts and Craft store, and a bunch of glue got stuck in my hair and I had to get it all cut off. Imagine walking around campus looking like something from the Zalien movies sucked your hair," she said, sipping at her coffee, while he throws his head back in laughter.

She hunches an eyebrow, and sets her coffee down. "I'm sorry, is there something in my teeth..?"

"No," he says, stifling his laughter. "That was funny. I love the Zalien movies."

"Oh," she said, looking down. "I guess I'm just not used to having people laugh at my jokes."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Austin said.

"I did."

"And he never found you funny?"

"Never."

"Was he gay?"

Ally has to bite her lip to stop herself from spewing coffee all over him. Even if they were just getting acquainted, spitting up hot liquids on someone generally has a negatively influential affect. Still, somehow Ally finds herself replying sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be surprised," she says, then sighs in angst. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this rude."

"Nah, it's fine. I've had my own past relationships," he said. "I dated a lesbian once."

/

"You're joking!" Ally says, raising her hands in defense.

"Nope! I have never, ever met a girl with as many James Taylor records as me!" Austin stutters in disbelief.

"I love James Taylor," Ally said. "I love music, period."

"Hey, me too. Are you a performer?"

"No, no no no," she said. "A songwriter and composer. I've got terrible stage fright. You?"

"A performer. I've got terrible lyrics, to put it in your words."

"What kind of music do you play, then?" she said, pursing her lips.

"Mostly rock. Pop. What kind of songs do you write?"

"Oh my gosh. Almost anything and everything. You know, I love just writing melodies some times. They're like unwritten stories. But I also love lyrics - happy lyrics, sad lyrics, what's it gonna be? It's just the spurr of the moment and," she said, before Austin held up a hand to cut her off.

"You talk a LOT," he slurred, holding a hand to his head.

She looked down bashfully and twisted her hair a bit. "Sorry."

He shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh. "No, no, it's dorky. I mean, that's not a bad thing. It's adorable too. It's…adorkable."

"Adorkable?" she said, through chuckles.

"Adorkable."

/

He whistles, using two fingers, something she's never been able to master. She thinks about Ethan for a short while as they're waiting for the cab, and she almost brings him up.

_Almost. _The bell rang, signaling that another person just walked out of the café. Austin chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked, holding back a smile as his sparkly laugh grazed her ears.

"Oh nothing, it just reminded me of this stupid movie my parents used to watch. Every Christmas. You know, that one where's it's like…"

"…_Every time a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings?"_ they said, in unison. She burst out in laughter, him soon following.

As the laughter subsides and their cab draws to the curb, he gently takes her hand and leads her in, holding the door for her. He doesn't realize how nice that is, but she does. She's noticed how much he hasn't realized, then thinks for a brief moment. Maybe she's just been missing out on things like this. Maybe Ethan's just an odd one out.

The taxi pulls up to his house, and he so gentlemanly escorts her in, offers her tea, and takes her coat, she realizes that not all love breaks. Not all love burns.

As he takes a seat beside her, smiling brightly and looking like a new beginning, she's also realized that not all love ends.

And she watches it as it begins again.


End file.
